MTV'S The Real World:Wolf's Rain
by animecutie8000
Summary: What happens when you put Tsume,Hige,Kiba,and Toboe all in a house...with MTV.Drama,fighting,cheating..and more..THIS is The Real World:Wolf's Rain.
1. Default Chapter

This is a fanfic about the real word from mtv and what it could be like if  
Tsume,Toboe,Hige and Kiba were in it. What happens when you put 10 strangers to live togeather,work togeather and ohh...you know the rest...this is The Real World:Wolf's Rain.

Read and REVIEW PLEASE.  
  
MTV's The Real World: Wolf's Rain  
  
Chapter 1:The Meetings  
  
Denise was in a car being brought to Miami, Florida. For it was the Real World show she was going to and she was very excited.

"Hot tub action, hopefully fine guys, were going to make this show even better than Newlyweds," said Denise.

Denise was a lightskinned girl with hazel eyes. She had on a pair of Levi low-rise flare jeans with a shirt top that said "Flirty" with some sandals on. She was the party type and was on the dance team at school. Her best friend Kayla was also going to be on the show. They had just graduated from high school the year before.

"I'm so excited we get to be on the show together," Kayla said to Denise.  
  
Denise and Kayla met when they were in high school and had been friends ever since. They finally got out of the car they were in and saw the crib that they were going to be living at. They walked inside and there was this fine dude with a tan and some black sunglasses on who was standing out the door.

"Well, hello..."Denise said to the guy looking him up and down and checking him out.

"Hi,"he said. Denise wondered what his name was, he was hot, she thought.

"Hi, I'm Denise and your..."she said reaching her hand out to touch his.

"Tsume," he said shaking her hand.

"Well...nice to meet you Tsume," Denise said smiling.

Kayla got out of the car and came out. She never had really been anywhere and this was going to be a pretty big interesting thing for her to be doing. She walked inside and the house was amazing. It was a beach house right beside the beach. It was two stories, huge, and had a lot of cool things in it like every other real world house.

"Oh this house looks amazing," she said.

Denise was looking around the house too. There were two pools. One on the inside and one in the back of the house .The inside pool had a slide too and of course,the hot tub.

"Aww...this is tight" Denise said.

A guy with a coat on came from the back and saw Denise.

"Wow...your cute," the guy said. The guy had on a yellow coat on.

"You're not so bad looking yourself," she said to the guy.

"Yea, yea I know, "he said laughing.

"By the way I'm Hige," he said.

"Where are you from Hige," Denise asked.

"Texas," he said. ," she said.

"Hey Denise who are you..."Kayla said but stopped when she saw Hige.

"Hey," Kayla said looking at the guy that Denise was talking to.

"Well another chick in here already," Hige said.

"Yep...your right," Kayla said.

Suddenly there was a wolf coming down the stairs.

"What the hell is that?!" Kayla said frightened.

"Oh...that's just Toboe" Hige said.

"To...who? He's a wolf. Oh my god!"

"Hey calm down,"Hige said putting his hand on Kayla.

"He wont hurt you," Hige said. Toboe turned into his human form.

"Umm...sorry to frighten you," he said.

"A wolf then a human...am I going crazy?" Denise said.

"Well were wolf's then humans," Tsume said. Denise looked over at Tsume. He had his sunglasses off now and had his shirt off that was showing his muscles and six pack. (fan girls-nice huh?)

"Damn he's fine," Denise said quietly to herself.

"Toboe you shouldn't scare the people like that in here... yet," said another guy.

Kayla looked around and saw that there was another guy who was talking now. He had on a white shirt with a coat on. "Hey," he said to everyone.

"I'm Kiba,"he said.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Tsume said.

He walked over there and saw another girl at the door. He let her in and she had on a skirt with a shirt that said "flirty". She had a tan and brown eyes.

"Hi everyone," the girl said.

"Hi!" Hige said.

"What's' your name?" Hige asked.

"Kacey," she said.

Denise looked at Kacey and saw that she had the same shirt on that Denise had on. Denise hated it when people had her same clothes on.

"Am I the last person to get here?" Kacey asked.

"No, there is another person who is supposed to come," Toboe said.

"Oh, I wonder who...I hope it's another chick,"Hige said.

"Oh, really...?"Denise said and walked over to Hige.

"Yea..."Hige said.

"And if it is Hige...what will you do?"Denise asked.

"Oh...you'll found out," he said taking his shirt off and walking towards the hot tub.  
  
Well more to add..REVIEW PLEASE and thanks..by the way if u have anything u want to add like u want your name in it..to be in it or u got some action u  
would like to add... put it in a review and I'll see what I could maybe  
do..now REVIEW..please..lol..chapter 2 coming up..when u review...


	2. Chapter 2 Knock At The Door

Ok...yeaa...some reviews...ok I'll try to be more descriptive...sorry no Tsume and  
Toboe but I might change my mind... courtney u got it...u can be in it...darkchild u too...

Chapter 2-Knock at the door  
  
Hige got in the hot tub. It was big and steam was coming out if it. The hot tub was about 4 feet deep. Hige was excited about getting in it. He was hoping that some of the girls in the house would come over and follow his lead and get in it too. Hige was stepping into the tub. He didn't see the water that was beside it and slipped and flipped right into the water. Water went splashing up everywhere. "Ahh..."he screamed.All everyone could hear was a big "Thump!"

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked looking around.

"Action in the hot tub..."Tsume thought and said.

"But that was a big THUMP...is someone doing i.."

Toboe said and just ran over towards it. Toboe looked and there was Hige.He was all wet.

"Umm...hey guys..."Hige said. Kayla had seen what had just happened and she was laughing her heart out.

"Umm...Hige you trying to do some kung fu in the hot tub"she said trying to joke.

"Oh...yea yea Kay"he said blushing and looking her up and down.She had a tan with blue eyes and she had on a yellow thong and a yellow top on.

"What exactly happened over here?"Toboe asked.

"HE SLIPPED!And did a flip right into the hot tub..."Kayla said.

"Oh poor guy, let me give you a hug"Denise said.

She went over and gave him a hug. She had on a red thong and a red top to match it.Suddenly she felt something hard against her body. It felt like something was poking out at her. "Uhh...Hige"she said stepping back and looking down at him .

"You got me in the mood,"Hige said smiling. He also felt like it was time for him to go take a leak.

"Umm...hige...oh my gosh!...aww..."she said and ran off.

"What did I do?" Hige said looking at her thong and butt as she walked off.

"All I said was that she had me in the mood," he said.

"Mood...who's in a mood?" Toboe asked.

"I am," Hige said to Toboe.

"Me too..."Toboe said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Everyone had spread out still checking the house out.

"Ohh...the next guest must be here. I'll get it," Denise said recovering from Hige's slight excitement.

She opened the door and it wasn't the guest yet but her friend Courtney.

"Ohh...hey girl!" Denise said excited to see her.

"Hey Denise," Courtney said. Right beside Courtney was another girl.

"Umm...hello," Denise said to the girl standing beside her.

"Hey girl! Courtney go ahead and say name say my name to her,"the girl said.

"Ok well she's darkchild 99 or 101 but you can just call her darkchild,"Courtney said.

"Ok, well hey.!Did you get that name Darkchild from Destiny's Child?" Denise asked her.

"Yea, I did I've been a fan of theirs ...especially when that Charlie's Angels came out," Darkchild said.

"Cool. Well you two are just visiting right?" Denise said.

Kiba came to the door.

"Courtney..."Kiba said. He was kind of shocked she was there. For she lived in Las Vegas and he was way down in Miami and she was too.

"Hey Kiba. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm ok,"he said. Kiba and Courtney were dating but so was Kiba and the other girl.

"Hey Kiba who's this girl here?" Kayla asked.

"My umm...girl......that's a friend Courtney," he said quickly. Kayla was kind of shocked. She liked Kiba and now there was some girl at the door that was his girl....thats' a friend. Jealously arose in Kayla.

"Oh well are you staying with us in THIS house?" she asked hoping that her answer was NO.

"Nope, I'm not. I just was in Miami and I thought I would drop by and see my man," she said.

"Oh...ok," Kayla said relieved that she wasn't living with them too.

She was hoping that this Courtney girl would leave and quickly. She was messing up her game plan.

"Can I check out the house?" she asked Kayla.

"Umm...no," Kayla said.

"Yes she can,"Densie said.

"No she can't," Kayla said.

"Yes she can," Denise said.

"No this house is for people only living here!" Kayla said now getting angry and raising her voice.

"Bitch who the hell are you yelling at!"Courtney yelled.

"You hoe.This is my man Kiba,"Kayla said.

"Kiba tell Courtney..."Kayla said.

Kiba was about to confess.But he really didnt want to.He was thinking about what he might say. Suddeenly Usher music confessinons part2 begins to play now.........in the house and a voice comes over the house.

"Attention all people in the house.It's time to get the club crunk.Everyone needs to come down on the first floor and hear a special message from MTV,"said the person talking.

"What's the message?"Toboe yells already on the first floor.

"I guess we'll found out when everyone gets down here on the floor",said Denise to Toboe.

NOW...TIME TO REVIEW..CHAP 3 COMING UP..WHEN i GET lots of REVIEWS..so REVIEW REVIEW and review please...


	3. Chapter 3 Shot At

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I LOVE getting reviews to see if people like, hate or love my fanfics. By the way this fanfic is told as some of the people on Wolf's Rain being reality and some not. So continue to read  
and REVIEW please.  
  
Chapter 3 Shot At  
  
Slowly some people started coming down to the first floor.

"Hey Kacey! Where are you?" Denise yelled as she was standing on the stairs to the house.

"I'm up here still looking!" Denise was getting annoyed by Kacey.

"Everyone's waiting on you! Denise yelled.

"No there not. They need to wait," she said.

Hige had Kacey up against the wall.

"Where's Hige?" Toboe asked Denise while she was going up stairs.

"I don't know," Denise said.

"I'll go look for him,"Toboe said.

"Ok,"Denise said. Denise was still walking up the stairs.

"Why did she have to have on my same shirt?" Denise said to herself about Kacey.She didn't' know why she was going to get this girl. Suddenly there was a howl.

"Ahh..."Denise jumped, lost her balance and started falling back down the stairs. Tsume looked up and saw Denise fall down the stairs. Her top to her bikini fell off. Tsume was shocked. He never really saw a girl with her top off just showing and being almost naked like Denise.

"Man, her butt is showing, now she's flashing people. What more is going to go on in this house?" he thought to himself.

"Oww...that hurt," Denise said not knowing her top was off yet and where it landed.

She had landed on the first floor. Kayla and Darkchild ran over to Denise.Darkchild and Kayla started laughing a little bit.

"Are you ok?"Darkchild asked Denise when she stopped giggling.

"Umm...I'm ok..."she said and started laughing herself. Courtney ran over to Denise.

"Where's your bikini top?" she asked.

"Over here. It landed on my head,"Tsume said. When he first saw Denise coming into the house, he thought that she was cute and decided to shake her human hands. Now that he saw her like this he thought she was beautiful, but he'll be damned before he EVER let HER know that.

"Damn be careful won't you," he said to her.

"Well someone howled. I got freaked out," she said.

"Well we wolves love to howl. Get used to it,"Tsume said.

"Well you shouldn't. This isn't the woods and I don't care if there is a full moon out or not. You don't need to be howling," Denise said to Tsume getting angry at him who was standing next to Darkchild.

"Look you human, I howl all I want. I'm a wolf. That's who I am, and if you don't like it get out of this damn house then. If I want to howl, I will. I do what I want, whenever I want, when I want, whether you like it or not,"Tsume said.

Denise turned around and looked around.

"Are you talking to me? Are YOU talking to me? Oh I know your not talking to me! Are you?!!!??"Denise said.

"Hell yeah I am,"Tsume said.

"Oh really...? Well, fuck you then you sorry ass bastard. I do whatever I want, whenever I want and where I want TOO. You don't tell me to get out of this house...you...you" and slapped Tsume.

"I know you didn't just slap me. Do you know who I really am? I am Tsume...and"

"And what? You think you can just do whatever you want? This is THE REAL WORLD and you need to realize who exactly that YOU are talking to," Denise said. Suddenly the house was real quiet.

"Wow...is she really talking to him like that?"Toboe asked.

"Umm...I don't know...pinch me Darkchild"Courtney asked. Darkchild pinched Kayla.

"Oww...it is...home boy is getting slapped and told off by a female human that is kinda half naked,"Darkchild said.

"Ohh...everyone shut the hell up!"Tsume said and walked off. He was heading towards the kitchen to drink a beer.

"If she wasn't standing there all angry and sexy I would of probably killed her or something...damn you Denise...you cant make me weak... "Tsume thought to himself. Denise was still on the floor sitting down. She had snatched her bikini top from Tsume and put it on.

"Oww...me knee hurts," Denise said.

"Look guys I'm sorry for going off and all but I was really pissed. I got freaked out by howiling,Im flashing everyone, and then that jerk had my bikini top on his head and was being all cold-hearted," she said and her eyes got a little watery.

When she got mad her eyes got watery. Kayla and Courtney were still standing over by Denise.Kiba was standing over by Kayla and she had her hand by Kiba.

"Well, it's going to be ok. Maybe he needed that. It's not your fault he can't be nice or whatever..."Kayla said.

"Well...yea that's true...but I'll help you out Denise. Courtney you should have been left this house by now though. Kiba is going to stay with me so go on back to where you came from," she said to Courtney.

"No! You back away from my man now!" Courtney yelled at Kayla.

"No...you back away!" Kayla said.

"No you!" Courtney said

"No you!" Kayla said.

"I can slap like Denise did to Tsume.Now I know you don't want that," Kayla said.

"I dare you..."Courtney said.

Kiba was looking at these two human girls fighting over him. He felt like a pimp and an alpha male.

"Umm HELLO PEOPLE!"a MTV lady said.

"I said I had a special message for you guys. Is everyone in here yet" she asked.

"Oh,well ...I think everyone is here," Kayla said.

Toboe was upstairs looking for Hige.

"Umm...Kacey isn't down here yet," Denise said.

"Hige isn't either,"Tsuem said. He had come from the kitchen drinking a bottle of beer. He was cooled down...for now. He had NEVER met a girl that would talk to him like that and even slap him. It kind of reminded him of a female him.

"Umm...I was going upstairs to get Kacey,"Denise said.

"Hey Hige!" Toboe yelled.

Hige still had Kacey up against the wall.

"Just one kiss and I'll let you go,"Hige said to Kacey.

"Ok,"Kacey said. She started to lean in to kiss him but suddenly slapped him.

"You jerk!" she yelled.

"Aww...I was just playing with you,"Hige said.

"Well not now," she said.

"I rather kiss someone else," she said.

Toboe walked in the room.

"Hey! What's your name?"Kacey asked him.

"Toboe,"he said.

"To...who," she asked him again.

"Toboe,"he said.

"Bow...?Like a bow that a girl wears on her head?" she asked.

"Well...yea I guess so," he said.

"Ok,well Toboe here," she said and gave him a kiss on the lips. Toboe blushed.

"Wow! Thanks umm...um.... what's your name?" he asked.

"Kacey,"she said.

"See if your gente,you can get whatever you want," she said to Hige.

"Oh whatever," he said and walked off.Hige was pissed.All these girls in here and no one seemed to like him.

"Hey Hige we need to go downstairs," Toboe said to Hige.

"For WHAT?"he yelled still pissed.

"Uhh...I don't know. Didn't you hear the voice...?"he asked.

"Probably not,"kacey said.

"He probably didn't even Notice," she said.

"Oh I did," he said and went downstairs.

Everyone finally made it to the first floor where the MTV lady was.

"Ok,I see more people now. Well is everyone ready to hear the message?"

One by one everyone nodded their heads.

"Ok well as you guys know some of you were on Wolf's Rain and were actors. Tsume, Hige, Toboe and Kiba in particularly. Well something has happened. The show has become a reality and some people are after you guys for real to kill you. Some of these people may even be in this real world house disguised as people who may just like you. So everyone in this house and this world needs to watch their backs. But as we live we are going to do some MTV things. We will run a club, throw parties, make a music video and more. Plus whoever finds the last person who is supposed to be in this house will truly be able to live in Paradise, one that is a reality one and not just a fantasy and anime. So have be careful and..." she said but was suddenly she was hit and shot at. Blood was everywhere in the house.  
  
NOW REVIEW please and keep reviewing... say what u want, however u want...just  
review...more reviews more chapters more drama,more fighting..more THE REAL WORLD :WOLF'S RAIN.....


	4. Chapter 4 Hot Tub

Chapter 4  
Hot Tub  
Warning: May be a little steamy some so be warned.  
  
"Oh my goodness someone call 911!"Kacey yelled kneeling down at the mtv lady.

"Try to live ok,"Kacey said.

"I...I don't think... I can..."she said.

"Yes you can. Just try to breathe. Kiba someone go get some first aid kits to try to stop the bleeding,"Kacey said.

But it was too late. Her eyes were closed and she stopped breathing. The ambulance came and said she's dead. Everyone was tired and fell asleep downstairs near the hot tub. The next day arrived. Denise was one of the first people to wake up. Tsume was next. Then Kacey,Toboe and everyone else woke up.

"Oh my god, what just happened yesterday"? Denise said startled yawing and seeing blood everywhere.

"The MTV lady just got shot! Who did that to her?" Kayla said looking around at everyone to see if someone had a gun.

"I don't know but I'm sca...sca...scared,"Toboe said.

He ran over to where Tsume was.

"Well...I'm not scared one bit. I laugh in the face of danger hahahah. Danger is my kind of thing,"Tsume said smiling.

"Well not mine...what if you get shot next Tsume?" Toboe said.

"No one...and I mean no one especially a human is going to kill me,"Tsume said.

"Well I hope none of us die. Jeez I didn't come on this show to die but have fun, and now this, people getting shot," Kayla said.

"I wonder are they going to take that out of the show," Kacey said.

"I don't know...I don't know," Denise said getting scared.

"I wish I could be real brave like Tsume. I mean what has he been through that makes him so brave. I mean I'm brave but not when it comes to things like this," she thought to herself.

Kayla walked over to Denise. She could tell her friend was worried and so was she.

"It's going to be ok. Maybe Tsume can protect us," she said whispering to Denise.

"Well about the message she was talking about, what do you guys think she was going to say next? Do you guys remember everything she said?" Courtney asked.

"Well I remember pretty much of all of what she said. But maybe she has some of it written down somewhere," Denise said.

"I'll go look for the paper she had. She had a paper in her hand, but it flew away when she got shot,"Kiba said. "I'll go look for it. Toboe you want to come with me?" he asked him.

"Yea,"Toboe said.

"I'll go with you guys," Courtney said.

"Oh no your not," Kayla said.

"Look bitch Kiba and I NEED to TALK. So stay the hell away from him right now, ok?!?"Courtney said.

"Who the hell are you calling bitch, bitch!?"Kayla said.

"Here we go again,"Tsume said shaking his head being annoyed.

Kayla went over to Kiba as he started walking with Courtney and grabbed his hand and kissed him on his lips right in front of Courtney.

"What the hell did you just do?" Courtney yelled at Kayla.

"I gave my man a kiss to remind him of what happened in those sheets last night while everyone was asleep," Kayla said.

"Well to remind him of years together before your hoe ass came around," she said... Courtney leaned over and gave Kiba and long and passionate French kiss while putting her hands around his neck.

"Man Kiba is getting all of the action,"Hige said with jealously.

"Well would you like some action too?" Darkchild asked.

"Yea...but" he was about to say but stopped talking when Darkchild went over to Hige and gave him a kiss.

"Ok...ok...a make out session," Denise said.

"This is sickening,"Tsume said.

"Not really," Denise said.

She walked over to Tsume and was about to kiss him when all of a sudden she stopped and changed her mind.

"Oh, he wouldn't be handle to handle this," she thought to herself thinking about all the things that they could do together. Kacey came downstairs. She had a notebook in her hand.

"Hey guys I found the mes..."she said but suddenly stopped.

All she could see was Hige and Darkchild making out with each other.

"Whoa, you guys like each other now?" she asked them.

"Well...what do you think?"Darkchild said.

"Well it seems like everyone is getting all together...anyone want to go to the hot tub?" Denise said.

Suddenly the room got very quiet. Everyone who was making out looked at Denise and said "Hell yeah!"

Everyone except Tsume started walking over to the hot tub. Denise walked over to Tsume.

"You know Tsume is in hot in here to you or is it just me? You know to me it's getting hot in hir so I'm going take off all my clothes," she said flirting with him . Kacey turned Nelly's song and the radio on and started taking off all her clothes. Tsume saw Denise without any clothes on.

"You know in real worlds of the past it was naturally for people to be naked on the show, so I'm just keeping with the tradition," she said.

"Would you like a hug Tsume?"she asked him flirting with him so easily.

"Umm...umm...no..."he said.

"Oh whatever...let me give you one. I might be able to make the cold heart of yours a little warm," Denise said.

She went over and gave him a hug. The next thing you know something came out of Tsume.

"Denise...damn,your so fine..."he said and put his arms around her body. She started to feel what she felt with Hige against her body.

"Tsume you wanna be my roommate?" she asked.

"Yea..."he said.

"Ok...you can get more of this if your heart warms up," she whispered in his ear slowly pushing him away from her.

She headed towards the hot tub and put on her wolf like thong and top. Everyone was in the hot tub chilling and talking.

"You coming over here Tsume,"Denise asked.

"Well,I guess"Tusme said looking at her beautiful body and wolf like bathing suit. When Denise came over all the guys looked at her bathing suit. It had wolves on it.

"Nice bathing suit Denise," Kayla said.

"Thanks I made it myself," she said.

"Can you make me one?" Kaylas asked Denise.

"Sure girl," she said.

AS everyone was in the hot tub Hige started to be quiet. Here he was in the hot tub with all these attractive females.

"Hey everyone lets play a game of truth or dare,"Hige said.

"Ok you first Hige,"Denise said.

"Ok truth or dare Hige?"she asked him.

"Dare," he said.

"Ok...are you sure you want a dare?" Denise asked him.

"Yea..."he said.

"Ok,I dare you Hige to kiss Kiba,"she said.

"What! Kiss him?"Hige said shocked.

"I tried to warn ya..."she said.

"No..."he said.

"Oh, it's just one kiss," Denise said.

"No!"Hige said.

"Oh, c'mon, if you kiss him...I'll kiss Kayla," she said winking at her friend. Kayla winked back.

"Ok, well if you two kiss...ok,"Hige said.

"I'm not kissing Hige," Kiba said.

"C'mon Kiba if you kiss him I'll kiss Courtney," Kayla said.

"Oh...o...k"he said. Hige leaned over and put his hands on Kiba and kissed him. Courtney and Kayla then leaned over and kissed each other.

"Real world action,"Darkchild said.

"Yep,"Denise said.

"Ok, Tsume, your turn," Kayla said.

"What!!!" Tsume said.

"Truth or dare?You think you were just going to come over here and just look.Were going to have you acting like a new guy if you stay around here with us in this real wrold house," Kayla said to him.

"Umm...dare," he said.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Denise and then Toboe," Kayla said.

"What! Toboe! I'll kiss Denise but not Toboe," he said

"You have to do both if you want to do the other," she said.

"Alright alright," he said. He looked into Denise eyes and leaned over and kissed her. Then he kissed Toboe really really quick. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Open up POLICE! Open the damn door or were going to knock this door down," they said.

"What do you want?"Darkchild asked.

"Were searching for wolves!" they said.  
  
Well...what do you think about this chapter and the real world so far? Tell  
me in your reviews. Chapter 5 coming up...lata.


End file.
